Payback
by Iggy the Fnick Lover
Summary: The Black Foxes have a mission to do that involves Hiro's dressing in drag moments and singing in front of a crowd, but, Hiro's come down with laryngitis. So you have to take his place in the mission. How can this go wrong? Oh yeah, Takuto getting pissed of...


The moment you set foot into Le Renard Noir that evening your inner warning bells went off like a triggered fire alarm. The vague text from Astumu calling you into an emergency meeting at LRN had already put you on guard, and the scene that greeted you once you got there did nothing to relieve your worries. Tension hung thick in the air of the empty restaurant, and the five skillful art thieves you knew as the Black Foxes were huddled in a gloomy cloud at the bar. Kenshi looked guilty, Hiro's sing song voice was silenced, Riki was pacing, and Atsumu had immediately placed a bowl of pork noodles in front of you instead of Takuto, a move that sent a scowl across your boyfriend's handsome features.

"_Something's gone wrong with the mission,"_ you thought to yourself, _"but what?" _

The mission seemed simple enough; almost too easy, in fact. An overseas businessman who had purchased several artistic works on the black market was coming to Japan to pick up the latest stolen treasure he had bought – a painting belonging to an old woman whose late husband had gifted it to her on their wedding day. The grandchildren of the heartbroken widow had posted several inquiries about it online, and after a few quick mouse-clicks Takuto tracked down the seller and buyer, as well as the nightclub where the trade was going to take place. The plan was for Hiro to dress in drag and perform a song and dance routine onstage, distracting the crooks while the rest of the team broke into the club and retrieved the painting.

There was only one _slight_ problem.

"Hiro's come down with laryngitis," Riki explained, "so you're gonna have to take his place."

This time it was you choking on a mouthful of pork noodles while Takuto slapped your back.

"You want me to do WHAT?" you managed to sputter after gulping down the tea that Atsumu hastily handed you at the onset of your coughing fit. While the hot liquid calmed your throat, it did nothing for your nerves, which were set on red alert after Riki's revelation. You stared at him in disbelief from across the bar. "You can't be serious!"

Riki crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry, but we have no choice. With Hiro out of commission you're the only other one of us who can do it!"

Your eyes darted to Hiro, whose neck was bundled in a woolly scarf as crimson as the red on his cheeks. Seeing the frantic expression on your face, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and began to type furiously. A few seconds later you heard the familiar chime on your phone indicating you had a text.

_I'm so sorry, please forgive me! WAAAH! ;_; _

You couldn't be mad at those tiger-bright eyes of Hiro's that were pleading with you in apology, but it didn't cancel the dread you felt at the thought of being his replacement. "But I've never performed in front of anyone before!" you protested. "The only singing I've done is in the shower!"

"Really?" Riki leaned in towards you, his mouth curving into a wicked smile. "Then maybe you could give me a demonstration right now in the one upstairs?"

Loud, hacking coughs emerged from Takuto, who had sneakily begun eating your bowl of pork noodles that you had forgotten in your panic. After a few of your expert slaps to his back, he recovered from his fit. "The only person she shares a bath with is me!" he croaked, glaring daggers at Riki.

"Takuto!" You felt your cheeks grow hot amidst the sound of the Black Foxes snickering, "Don't tell them that! And what are you doing eating my pork noodles?"

"Can't let good pork noodles go to waste," he shrugged before stuffing his mouth with another spoonful.

You were interrupted by your phone chiming again with a text from Hiro.

_I know you can do it! I will teach you the whole routine! You will look so cute in my dress! _

"She might be cute, but she's also kind of a klutz," frowned Kenshi, reading the text from over your shoulder. "No offense!" he waved his hands in front of himself defensively at the indignant look on your face. "I j-just don't like putting you right in front of the criminals! It's dangerous! So I'll do it!"

Normally you would be insulted at Kenshi's lack of confidence in you, but you were willing to grasp at any straw to avoid going onstage. "I agree with Kenshi! I'll probably fall on my butt or something and blow the whole thing! He can do it!"

Riki shook his head. "Kenshi's too big and muscular to fit into Hiro's dress, and his deep voice will give him away in a second. Boss is hopeless, Takuto can barely talk, much less sing, and of course I'm so manly there's no possible way I'd pass for a girl," he concluded with a superior smirk. "There's no other option; you gotta do it."

"Don't worry, Hiro's a great teacher!" Atsumu gave you a comforting pat on the head as he placed a fresh bowl of pork noodles in front of you to replace the dish Takuto had stolen. "And just think about that poor, brokenhearted widow that you'll be helping!"

"It's always a poor, brokenhearted widow!" you grumbled, wishing these helpless old ladies would keep a better hold on their belongings. In desperation you turned Takuto who was eyeing your steaming bowl of pork noodles despite being only half-way through the one he had sneaked from you. "Takkun, help me out here!"

Takuto snorted. "Not gonna."

"Why not?"

"Payback."

"For what?!"

"When you helped them make me work at that stupid host club," he said with an evil grin.

"Ugh!" You covered your face with groan. "You guys are not going to let me get out of this are you?"

Riki's low chuckle echoed through your ears. "Nope."

"Fine," you sighed, defeated, "I'll do it."

—

Learning the dance routine had been the hardest part. Not because the steps were particularly complicated, but because without his voice, Hiro could only use nonverbal methods of communicating with you - a situation which he took complete advantage of. It started innocently enough with his lifting your chin to remind you of straightening your posture; then it was moving your arms into just the right poses. But the moment he stood behind you to pull your hips against his so that you could mimic his twists and turns was when you had to draw the line. Thankfully, his sister Seiko had walked in and pulled you away before you could slap him, declaring to his pouting face that she would be taking over the remainder of both your dancing and singing lessons "for his own good."

Despite Seiko's sincere compliments on your voice, you were still nervous when you walked in to LRN the night of the mission. Singing and dancing in front of a mirror was one thing, but doing it in front of a crowd was another. How in the world were you going to pull this off?

The sound of a dish shattering on the ground pulled you out of your reverie. Atsumu dropped it the moment you had taken off your coat to reveal the shimmery gown Hiro had selected from his closet for your performance. You had blushed slightly when you had first seen the flashy frock on the hanger, then turned as red as a tomato after you tried it on. The gold dress left very little to the imagination, hugging you so tightly you were afraid Takuto would consider it a rival. You had begged Hiro to give you something else to wear but he insisted – via text – that the customer had a preference for gold and it was the only gown he had in that color.

You looked over to see Atsumu's mouth gaping open before he shook his head to give you a bashful smile. "You look incredible!"

Before you could reply you were almost knocked forward by a hearty slap on the back from Kenshi. "Lookin' good there!" he grinned cheerfully at you. "We're definitely gonna steal back the painting now!"

_You look like an angel! _Hiro text, winking at you over his mug of throat-soothing herbal tea.

Riki's ice blue eyes coolly appraised you from top to bottom. "Not bad," he rubbed his chin, slowly walking around you full circle to catch every angle. "Not bad at all. In fact, I have half a mind to make you fall in love with me now."

"Not gonna happen," you said flatly. "I love Takuto!"

"Only because I haven't put any effort in stealing you away," Riki smirked. "Besides, how can you love that pain in the ass? He can't even give you a proper compliment!"

"Sure he can!" You turned to Takuto, whose cheeks were blazing a fiery red as he stared at you. "How do I look, Takkun?"

Takuto's mouth struggled to speak from the tight little frown it was twisted in. "You look, pr-, pr-, pr-"

"Yes?" You nodded encouragingly, praying he'd prove Riki wrong.

"Pringles!" he stammered. "Beardy, you got any Pringles around here? I'm dyin' for some potato chips, old man!"

The gloating laughter that came from Riki grated on your nerves, and although you weren't facing him, you could already imagine the cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Oh shut up, Yanase," you shot over your shoulder before marching past Hiro and Kenshi to grab your coat. "Come on guys, let's get this show on the road."

—-

Your heart thumped wildly as you peeked out from behind the red velvet curtain of the nightclub's stage to catch a glimpse of the audience awaiting your performance. It was a full house, and the seats were packed with tipsy clubgoers clamoring for the evening's show to begin. But what was making your stomach churn wasn't the number of people you had to perform in front of; it was the one smarmy man sitting front row center that you had to particularly entertain.

"See the perv drinking sake?" Takuto asked through your transceiver. "That's the guy."

"Yeah, I see him," you whispered, frowning at the pudgy, balding man who was being very grabby with the female host sitting next to him. Several empty bottles of sake crowded the round table at the front of the stage where he sat, and you could almost smell the pungent smoke billowing out of his cigar from where you were standing.

"As soon as your show starts, Takuto will disable the security system so Kenshi, Hiro, and I can sneak in," Riki's voice buzzed in your ear as he reiterated the plan. "Your performance will give us just enough time to grab the painting and get out. No matter what happens keep him distracted. Got it?"

You touched the transceiver in your ear one more time to make sure it was hidden safely behind your hair. "Got it."

"Okay girlie, you're on!" You jumped at sudden presence of the pompadoured club owner who had snuck up behind you. His cheery pastel striped suit belied his harsh mannerisms and voice, and he glared at you from above his rose-colored sunglasses. "And you better be as good as Hiroko says or you ain't gettin' paid!"

"R-right!" you stammered, hoping the gel oozing from his hair wouldn't drip onto your borrowed dress that you were sure cost more than your entire wardrobe. At the club owner's retreat you placed yourself center stage behind the curtain and took several deep breaths to calm your nerves. Somehow your trembling hands found your waist, and you shifted your hips and arched your back into the beginning pose Seiko had drilled into you over the past few days. Her last words of advice drifted into your mind as the deep bass notes of the song began to fill the air.

"When all else fails, just pretend the guy you're singing to is your boyfriend!" she had imparted, before adding with a scary smile, "As long as your boyfriend isn't my brother, of course!"

_"Pretend he's Takuto, pretend he's Takuto, pretend he's Takuto!" _you thought frantically as the curtains opened on you.

The lights blinded you for a moment as you took your first step…

Step, dip, step, dip, shimmy, shimmy, step.

_"Never know how much I love you/_

_Never know how much I care/_

_When you put your arms around me/_

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear/_

_You give me fever…"_

"THE HELL?!" Takuto swore loudly through your transceiver, almost making you miss your hip swivel.

"Whoa!" that was Kenshi. "She can really sing! Ouch, Hiro, watch where you're going!"

"Crap," Riki groaned, "Sucks we're missing it. Takuto, make sure you save the video for our viewing pleasure later."

"Just hurry up!" Takuto's voice came out like a growl through the transceiver.

The thought of the guys watching your performance on video sent a flush to your cheeks, but you pushed on through your embarrassment. The success of the mission depended on you, and you had to do your best!

Turn, step, turn, step, slide hand slowly down neck.

_"You give me fever, when you kiss me/_

_Fever when you hold me tight/_

_Fever in the mornin'/_

_A fever all through the night …"_

"FUCK!" Takuto swore again.

"What's wrong?" Riki demanded, asking the question you were wondering yourself.

"N-nothing, let's just get this done already!" Takuto hissed.

"We're almost there!" Kenshi proclaimed.

It was a crucial moment, so you made your way towards the front of the stage to capture the businessman's undivided attention. The closer you got though, the grosser he became, and so you tried harder to imagine Takuto sitting there instead of him. For a moment, his bald head and beady eyes were replaced in your mind with Takuto's silky gold strands and gleaming amber orbs, making it a little easier for you to smile at him seductively. It worked, because the businessman began to leer at you and beckon you closer.

"Takuto, we're at the vault," Riki informed him. "Is it clear to open the door?"

_"Romeo loved Juliet/_

_Juliet she felt the same…"_

You slid a glove off your arm and tossed it at the businessman, who proceeded to rub it all over his face.

Takuto's silence was deafening.

"Takuto?!" Riki barked.

"HURRY UP!" Takuto snarled back.

A loud bang suddenly reverberated through the club, knocking you off balance for a split second. You regained your footing, but had lost the attention of the audience, who were swiveling their heads around the room looking for the source.

"Man, that was close!" exclaimed Kenshi. "That cage almost caught me!"

"Dammit, Takuto, I thought you disabled the alarm system!" Riki shouted.

"Shit!" Takuto swore yet again. "I'm on it!"

This was bad. The businessman had also turned away from you at the sound of the commotion and you had to get his attention back, quick. With dread, you realized had no choice but to resort to Seiko's super secret ultimate weapon, only to be used in an emergency.

You sauntered straight over to the businessman and arched your foot onto his leg, before grabbing his tie and pulling it closer to you.

_"When her daddy tried to kill him/_

_She said, 'Daddy oh don't you dare'…"_

"D-done!" Takuto blurted in a strangled voice.

"We're in!" cried Kenshi.

To your horror, the businessman grabbed hold of your ankle with a lewd grin.

_"Think of Takuto!"_ you thought, a wave of nausea hitting your stomach at the touch of his sweaty hand.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Takuto thundered.

"Almost got it!" Riki yelled.

The businessman's hand slowly slid up your calf.

_"Think of Takuto!"_

"GODDAMN IT!"

"Pulling it off the wall now!"

The businessman's hand trailed past your knee to your thigh.

_"THINK OF TAKUTO!"_

"ARGH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"WE GOT IT!"

Strange scuffling noises echoed through your transceiver, but you pushed your worries aside of what they could possibly be. The painting was safe; now all you had to do was get away from the creep holding your leg and finish the song. You let go of the businessman's tie and began to pull your leg back, but the pressure of his grip on your thigh increased.

"You're not going anywhere, sweetheart," he sneered, pulling your leg closer. "I'm just getting started!"

Panicked, you froze. _"Oh god, how am I going to get away?"_ you thought in terror.

With a crash, the doors in the back of the theater burst open, and a familiar voice rang through the hall. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND YOU SICKO!"

Stunned, you looked up to see Takuto running down the aisle and straight towards the businessman, a murderous look on his rage-filled face. In a split-second he was in front of you, and with one swift motion, he sucker punched your molester square in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

"Takuto!" you cried in relief.

His only response was to grab your arm and pull you off the stage, dragging you out of the theater amidst the confused gasps of the crowd. Once outside, he shoved you into the shotgun seat of the van before jumping behind the steering wheel and revving up the engine. Riki, Kenshi, and Hiro had just enough time to pile into the back of the van with the painting before Takuto gunned it, knocking the guys backwards from the force of the forward motion.

"What the hell, Takuto?!" Riki yelled, shoving a bewildered Hiro off him. "You almost left us behind back there!"

"Whoa, I've never seen Takkun look this pissed before!" Kenshi's eyes widened in shock. "It's freaking me out!"

You looked over at Takuto, who was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles had turned white. The last time you had seen him grip a wheel like that was when he competed in the regional Marimo Kart championships in Ginza. He had lost the contest by only a fraction of a second, and you shuddered at the memory of what he had done to his game controller after his defeat.

"Takuto, are you okay?" You reached over to touch his arm. "This isn't like you!"

He turned to you with a glare so furious that you couldn't believe he was the same man who snuggled a Shiffey plushie doll at night.

"We can't be friends anymore!" he fumed, shrugging off your touch.

"What?!"

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?!" The cars around you came screeching to a halt as Takuto sped through a red light. "If I'd known you were that good I wouldn't have let you do it!"

"But I didn't know I was a good singer! That was the first time I'd sung like that in my life!"

"And you let that perv touch you!"

"I only did that because I was pretending he was you!"

"The hell you were!"

"It's the TRUTH!" you cried, fighting the tears that you had been holding back throughout the entire humiliating performance. "The whole time I sang, the whole time I danced, I pretended I was doing it for you! The only way I was able to do any of that was because I pretended he was YOU!"

Takuto stared at you in shock, a wild blush spreading across his cheeks. In an instant, he jerked the steering wheel hard right, turning from the left lane of the intersection in a wide arc which tossed the guys into another heap against the left side of the van.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Riki hollered, this time from underneath Kenshi.

"He's seriously lost his mind!" Kenshi gasped.

Unable to voice the list of curse words running through his head, Hiro could only kick the back of Takuto's seat in frustration.

"I thought LRN was the other way?" you asked in alarm, clenching your seat's armrests.

But Takuto only gripped the steering wheel tighter and drove on, your concern growing as the van screamed further down the empty streets towards home.

After a few more twists, turns, and near-misses, the van jolted a halt in front of Takuto's house. Turning off the engine, he pulled the keys out of the ignition and tossed them over his shoulder at the dogpile that was Riki, Kenshi, and Hiro, before jumping out of the car to pull you from the passenger seat.

"This is our stop," he said to them, slamming the car door in their stunned faces. "Tell Boss not to wait up."

—-

Takuto dragged you through his house, straight up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he grabbed his worn Shiffey plushie from his bed and shoved it into your arms.

"Swear it!" he glared at you, his lower lip trembling.

"Huh?!"

"Swear it on Shiffey!"

"Swear what?" you asked, completely confused by your boyfriend's strange request.

"Swear that you only thought of me when you were singing and dancing!" he demanded. "If you swear it on Shiffey I'll know you're telling the truth!"

"Of course I'm telling the truth!" you cried in exasperation. "I would never lie to you!"

"Swear it!"

"Fine! I swear on Shiffey that I only thought of you when I was singing and dancing!"

Takuto exhaled in relief before pulling you into his arms and hugging you tight.

"Takuto?" you asked in wonder as he buried his face in your neck.

"You love me, right?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"Of course!"

"Only me?"

"Only you."

"I love you too," he whispered, "so much it scares me."

You shivered as you felt his large hands roam across your back, slowly trailing over every inch of your spine as though in search of something. "I wanted to poke the eyes out of everyone who got to see you tonight," he murmured against your neck, his hot breath sending goosebumps along your skin. "The guys, the audience, that creep…everyone."

He raised his head from your neck and stared into your eyes, his own tawny ones burning with a passion you'd never seen before.

"I've always been able to focus during a mission," he went on, his hands finding and tugging at the zipper on the back of your dress, "but tonight I couldn't concentrate one damn bit. All I could do was stare at you on the video screen, wishing you would sing and dance like that only for me."

In an instant his lips crashed into yours, his tongue roughly pushing its way into your mouth, causing you to almost black out from the intensity. You could only moan in response and wrap your arms around his taut body, craving even more of his touch that always seemed to drug you with desire.

He pulled his mouth away from yours with a ragged breath. "And then that pervert put his filthy hands on you," he groaned. You could see his eyes darken at the memory while his fingers fought against the zipper that refused to cooperate with him.

"It was all I could do to not rip him to shreds," he hissed before his lips sought yours again for another mind-erasing kiss.

As though moving on their own, your hands slid down his back to grab hold of his butt, which you used to pull his lower body against yours. With a growl he ground his hips into yours, finally ripping open the stubborn zipper of your dress before pushing you flat on your back onto his bed.

"Takuto!" you gasped as he tore the dress, forcing it down your shoulders, past your belly and over your hips. "You're ruining Hiro's dress!"

"Good," he scowled in determination as he ripped the rest of the dress and tossed it over his shoulders. "That'll be his payback for giving it to you to wear in the first place."

"P-payback?" you stammered at the sight of Takuto's naked chest that had emerged when he pulled his black t-shirt over his head and tossed it by the dress.

"Yup." He unbuttoned his black jeans and pushed them, along with briefs, down his hips. "Everyone's gonna get payback for this mission."

You gulped at the sight of his obvious need as his naked body crouched over you. "How?"

"Beardy's gonna make me a bathtub's worth of pork noodles," he grumbled, tugging your strapless bra off your chest.

"Oh!" you moaned as his tongue roamed over your sensitive breasts.

"Kenshi's gym membership is gonna be revoked for one month," he murmured in between kisses along your belly.

You could only whimper in reply as his fingers brushed across your inner thighs when he pulled down your panties.

"Riki's property tax bill is gonna go up one percent," he decided, wrapping your legs around his waist.

"And me?" You were almost afraid to ask as you looked up into his face that was flushed with desire.

"What do you think this is?" he asked with a smirk before claiming your body, and his payment, in full.


End file.
